Scoliosis is a spinal deformity affecting many people. Current surgical treatment involves affixing long fusion rods to the spine by pedicle screws. The rod system is intended to force the deformed spine into a more healthy position.
Unfortunately, there are severe shortcomings to this procedure; the deformation is rarely perfectly corrected, the long fusion for life is not a desired clinical situation and failures are not uncommon